


Soul Mates?

by Chemistry1089



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, Deny, Multi, Soul mate, Spin the Bottle, Stackson endgame, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemistry1089/pseuds/Chemistry1089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Carmine Whittemores . I have been blessed with the power to find people's soul mate but I'm cursed to be without a lover for eternity . I was born from the heavens and dropped inside a random female to be my mother. My father left my mom the day I was born because I had pink hair . The doctors said some melanin crap but my mother was to damaged to understand any of his words. She left me in an orphanage when I turned two days old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea poped in my head when my friends and I were singing karaoke. I saw a spinning bottle as a back ground for the music and I was thinking of finishing chapter three of forbidden flowers but a light bulb popped up and I started writting. So this is what happened. It's a Stackson work. Well all my works are Stackson. Did I make mistakes? Sorry in advance xP
> 
> CARMINE AND JACKSON'S PARENTS ARE NOT THE SAME!

My name is Carmine Whittemores . I have been blessed with the power to find people's soul mate but I'm cursed to be without a lover for eternity . I was born from the heavens and dropped inside a random female to be my mother. My father left my mom the day I was born because I had pink hair . The doctors said some melanin crap but my mother was to damaged to understand any of his words. She left me in an orphanage when I turned two days old. I remembered all of this because I have a perfect memory and I can access folders in my head . Anyway I was adopted by the Whittemores when I turned one year old in France. My parents are nice and rich. So I'm a Cupid in a princess disguise . I was spoiled and my dad gave me whatever I wanted and my mom did the same. Did I abuse it ? Well sometimes when new games that I wanted came out. Yes video games I'm a geek and that is why my parents spoiled me and because I didn't have friends and I was home Schooled. 

My parents always moved from places to places and I've learned languages I wasn't even suppose to. But I couldn't do anything about it. My memory processed things on its own . Yes and it has a name and it's Batch because it's annoying . I could speak Japanese ,Cantonese , Tagalog, French and some other languages I didn't even know I could pronounce . Thank you Batch for making my like miserable.

Well this time we settled in beacon hills close to my fathers brother. Uncle adopted a son named Jackson who was about my age . As for my fashion sense I liked to dress with whatever I could find but in Batch opinion it was to time to start fresh. Fresh meant fashion dresses and makeup. It was my first time but I did it perfectly. Thanks Batch for once because I was going to public school.

I enrolled on the second semester and having many people in one place was new to me. Everyone looked at me when I started the class. Was it normal? Maybe because I had pink hair.

" Hi I'm Carmine. I'll be your new classmate. " I flipped my long pink hair and one of the boys had a nosebleed. Carmine is now Super Saiyan two. 

" Si . . . Si . . .r I need to go to the nurse office. I . . . I . . . I don't have my me . . . me. . .dication with me, " said the one with the bleeding nose and raced to the door. Okay maybe I wasn't the cause of his incident. At least nothing bad happened. Yet .

" You can sit besides Stiles, " said the teacher. I walked to my desk then I tripped . I freaking tripped! On my first day!

" Are you okay? " He helped me up and smiled. I almost pinched his cheeks because he was so cute. Wait let me analyze here Batman pencil exclusive and a Superman notebook? Maybe I should have gone with my normal clothing because I look like a freak in this flock. 

" Thanks um . . . " I said. 

" Stiles I'm Stiles and nice hair, " he said and sat back to his chair. 

" Thanks, " I said.

When Lunch time started I couldn't find any table to sit on. Then I saw Stiles again and he sat alone. I approached him with my tray and sat beside him. 

" Is it okay if I sit here? " I asked. He was alone so maybe one friend was enough and I could share my superheroes opinions with him and we could talk about the new justice league movie. 

" Please . " He said. Then his friends came to the table and one of them was Jackson. I felt completely out of place. 

" Hi I'm Allison. " She said and shook my hand. She's so pretty and tomboyish. She was like the black window in the avengers.

" Nice to meet you I'm Carmine. " I said and kept my excitement to my self. I couldn't really say 'can I take a picture with you and pretend you're in a cost play? '

" Scott. " He said. He waved and put his hands around Allison. They must be a couple. 

" I'm Lydia. I like your hair where did you buy that dye? And that dress is a collector. You know your thing. " She was like a model and I wasn't surprise she was beside Jackson and of course I knew my thing I have Batch. 

" It's my natural hair colour and hey cus. " I waved at Jackson. 

" Have we met? " Jackson said.

" I'm your neighbour next door? Your cousin? " I said.

" A huh, " he said. Wow what a jerk. 

" I'm Danny and you're so beautiful. . . " he said. Me pretty? Well god made me but me pretty ? Then again I was homeschooled so what do I know. 

" Thanks Danny. " 

While everyone ate I analyzed everyone's soul mate. Danny's soul mate was on the other table. Allison and Scott are already together. How lucky are they. Lydia and Jackson needs to break up because their synergy isn't even 10 percent and Stiles soul mate is . . . No way. Did I mention I could compell others to tell the truth? Yes I can but only if it was soul mate related.

" You okay ? " Stiles asked. 

" Yeah I'm fine. " I was to excited but I didn't show it. 

I looked straight into Jackson's eyes, " Stiles you're so handsome. " I said. 

Jackson looked at Stiles and smiled," he's adorable, " he said then he shook his head . " I mean he's an idiot. " Stiles ears and neck were bright red when Jackson said the first two words .

" Jackson? " Said Lydia. 

" I was joking . He clearly has a crush on me, " said Jackson. 

" Why are you always picking on him Jax , " said Danny. 

Scott glared at Jackson and Allison stood up and took Scott with her. Well she sure knows how to avoid trouble. 

When Stiles left the table I followed him. " I'm sorry I'm new to this thing and I wasn't lying when I said you're handsome. " I said. 

" Thanks . Jackson has a brain of a nut. It explains his stupidness in many ways. Are you guys really cousins? " Stiles said. 

" Jackson and I are both adopted and will you be my friend? " I said. My eyes were probably begging. 

He said, " who wouldn't want to be friends with someone as beautiful as you? " 

I made a friend! Yes ! Batch said friends give each other what they need and become closer. They care for one another and listen to one another. Perfect since Stiles probably liked video games to! I was so happy when I got home. 

" Ma guess what I made a friend ! His name is Stiles and I think he likes video games to. " I dropped my bad the second I entered our house. Dad was on night shift. He got a promotion here as president. That's why we settled here. 

" Oh really? Are you sure he's not after something else? " Mom said. She sliced a piece of chicken and put it on a plate. 

" No he's actually in love with a boy and the boy loves him too but they are both denying it. " I sat on the chair and grabbed the plate with chicken. I cut a piece and ate it. My face was probably saying delicious. 

" Your chickens are the best ma. " I said. 

" I knew you could handle public school and don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." She said and washed her hands. 

The next day I sat with stiles in the cafeteria and the others came to sit with us .That was when Lydia invited everyone in our table to her house. 

" Okay I'm out of ideas this movie is a bore, " said Lydia. She sat on the couch on Jackson's lap. Allison and Scott were in their own world beside Lydia and Jackson . Danny and Stiles were playing rock paper and scissors on the floor. 

" Let's play Spin the Bottle, " I said. Perfect since I've never kissed anyone before. I'll take the opportunity.

" Why not I never kissed a girl before, " said Danny. 

" I'm in. Common Scott don't be a pussy, " said Stiles. 

" Alright one rule no backing out , "Allison said and smiled. 

" Fine, " Said Lydia and stood up to get an empty bootle. 

Everyone sat in a circle but Jackson. He was still on the couch. 

" Common! " We all screamed . 

" Okay okay stop nagging me, " said Jackson. 

" I'll go first . " Said Lydia. So the order went like this Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Me, Danny and Jackson. 

She spun the bottle and it stopped at Allison. The boys were so excited to see what was going to happen. Allison went closer to Lydia and pecked Lydia's lips quickly. 

" Common that wasn't a kiss! " Said Jackson and Scott. Danny and Stiles showed faces of disappointments.

" Don't push it, " said Lydia. 

Stiles bottle stopped at Lydia. Lydia approached Stiles and gave him a kiss that I counted for thirty seconds. Jackson glared at the guy kissing his girlfriend but Stiles eyes were close when Lydia lead the kiss. No one said a word until they ended.

" Scott's turn, " I said. 

When Scott turned the bottle it stopped at Allison. Can that define soul mates any better? Scott gave her a soft kiss and when it was Allison's turn. It stopped at Scott . She gave her boyfriend a soft kiss and everyone else looked disappointed by the results including me. When I Spun the bottle mine stopped at Danny. He was so nice. He came close to me and kissed me . I didn't expect a kiss to be just a touch and nothing else. How disappointing. It was like I touched someone's hand with my hand and they found it romantic or disturbing. People are so weird. 

" You have really soft lips, " Danny said . He spun the bottle and it landed on Stiles. 

" This is boring can we stop now ? " Said Jackson . Everyone else seemed excited why did he want to stop now? 

" Why? It's kind of fun, " said Allison. Danny approached Stiles.

" Ready? " Said Danny to Stiles. 

" Do it quick, " said Stiles. 

" Stop! " Said Jackson. Common get it over with what's up with this guy. 

" Finish it , " said Lydia. 

Danny kissed Stiles quickly because Stiles didn't look comfortable at all. Jackson glared at Danny for got knows what reason and Lydia and Allison gave Jackson a puzzled look. I had no idea what was going on. 

" Let's finish this, " said Allison. Jackson grabbed the bottle and it stopped at Stiles. Jackson grabbed Stiles and kissed him. They were glued to each other for awhile and Stiles was red like a tomato. 

" Okay it's done you can stop now, " said Lydia. Allison , Danny , Scott, And Lydia's eyes were wide open and their jaws almost dropped. 

" Open your mouth, " said Jackson. Stiles obeyed with no contradiction and sticked his tongue out a little. What's the difference if you touch with the tongue ? I'm so lost. 

" Stop ! " Said Lydia.

" Shut up," said Jackson. Jackson slowly pushed Stiles to lie down the floor. Jackson put his tongue inside. Everyone stood still while Jackson softly bit Stiles lips. He was so into the moment his hands went inside Stiles shirt. 

" Jackson . . . " Said Stiles. Stiles looked into Jackson's eyes and gasped for air. Jackson looked around and realized he went to far and got lost into the moment. 

" Wow . . . Who knew. . ." said Danny. 

" Who knew . . . " Said Allison. 

" Who knew . . ." Said Scott. 

Jackson grabbed Stiles hand and left. " See you Guys? " I waved them goodbye. Lydia was speechless and everyone else was in awe. What just happened? 

The next day I sat with Allison , Scott and Danny. Lydia was on the other table. 

" Where's Stiles and Jackson? " I asked. 

" Jackson said he was sick, " said Danny. 

" Stiles said he wasn't feeling well , " said Scott. 

I wonder what happened to those two. I hope they got well soon because I couldn't wait to show Stiles my Ps4. I got it exclusively before release date. Well I made more friends I should probably invite them to.

**Author's Note:**

> Advice would be nice u.u I don't know if I'm doing good at this thing! But it's fun thought Haha.


End file.
